The Hyuuga's Power
by x Misty me x
Summary: Hinata was never interested in being a heiress but she did not mind being a Hyuuga. Sasuke was a proud Heir and Uchiha and he hated Hyuugas. What will happen when they will clash?
1. Hinata' first day

The Hyuuga's Power

Hinata might be the hyuuga heiress but she knew she was never meant to a be ruler. She never wanted to rule her clan and she knew she wasn't capable of it or rather she did not enjoy it. So her father decided to transfer her to Konoha High School along with her cousin Neji. Hanabi was made the heiress instead.

A month later-

Hinata's P.o.v-

I seriously don't want to go to gym. For me it is the hell as I am not an athlete and it's embarrassing. Sakura chan and Ino chan always get A+ in P.E. but I get a C. It's not that I can't do flips, it's just that I don't want to show my skills that may open my identity. Neji nii san being a boy can show his top skills off. However we both know we cannot use byakugan.

Today we are doing dodge ball and I am definitely not happy about it.

Oh no Guy sensei (our P.E. teacher) announced its girls vs. boys!

Now the boys will just laugh at me….. HONK! The game has started! OW! EEP! DON'T! OOOWWWW! These are the words are all I can hear beside me. I am desperately trying to hide behind Sakura chan and Ino chan but they seem to be enjoying throwing these balls at the boys. It was 19 boys vs. 21 girls and it's already down to 17 boys to 9 girls. I am still surviving by hiding behind my friends. The top players from the boys were Naruto kun, Sasuke san, Kiba kun, Shikamaru kun and of course my cousin Neji nii san.

Suddenly…..BAM! Someone has hit Sakura chan right on her face and they seem to be laughing!

Oh no! No one goes away hurting my friends!

"Hinata- sama don't!",Cried Neji nii san but was I riled up.

I quickly grabbed a ball and forced chakra in my hands then I aimed a boy and just flicked it.

The chakra has great power in it so throwing was not an option. It thrashed the boy's face that flew back into Guy sensei.

Oh…..Oh I think I am in trouble.

I am in principal's office now and Tsunade Sama is talking to Neji nii san. I felt guilty. If I hadn't done this drama then Neji nii san wouldn't have been in trouble. After talking for a long time he came out.

"Neji nii san, are you all right?". "Yes, but only due to my genius brain."

"Really are we free?"

Neji nii san flinched at the word 'free'.

"Um we will be with a group called Konoha no.1."

"Is that a nerdy group?"

"No apparently they did some this kind of things too."

"So they are bullies!"

"I don't know…..."

Next day-

"So you ready Hinata Sama?", asked Neji nii while yawning.

"Yes but might I ask why are you going too?" ,I asked as I stuffed my bread with marmalade and chocolate and butter and noodles and whatnot in my mouth.

"Oh that's because I can't leave my dear cousin alone!"

I blushed at that comment.

20 minutes later-

Currently we were standing in front of the door labelled 'Konoha no.1'. I was scared but I knew I had Neji nii san with me. With a sigh we both entered the class.

Oh my god…..!

I saw all my friends and the people I knew! Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari and everyone. Naruto Kun and even all the boys were here!

"Neji nii san what's happening? They didn't do anything...did they?"

"Hinata chan I never thought you would be one of us.", Exclaimed Naruto.

I blushed when he said my name. From kinder garden I had a major crush on him. I made list of qualities of the boys too-

Best looking- Sasuke

Strongest boy- Neji (does not count), Naruto, Sasuke

Coolest boy- Sasuke

Most trouble maker- Naruto

Most funny- Naruto, Lee

So yeah… still….. Naruto kun is the best!

"Hinata welcome to our group, KONOHA NO.1. Can we all celebrate that?" Cheered on Sakura.

"But Sakura san why are you all in this group?" I asked.

"We all have special things within us, nothing more."

"Alright now I will be stuck with u Hinata chan!"

"BAKA! Stop embarrassing her."

"Sasuke teme don't interfere!"

"Oh yeah then lets fight! I will not lose to you!

Suddenly as soon as they were about to fight their body stopped!

"Don't be a drag… you guys are too troublesome…"

My mouth dropped when I saw Shikamaru holding them with his shadow…?

When Ino saw my face she understood. "It's his shadow possession jutsu. He can control your body once he captures you."

Oh well I guess I have to get adjusted to the new surroundings.

Oh by the way you guys will now have different rooms, Informed Kiba.

"And by the looks of it Hinata you won't get any girls room", Said Lee.

"What!"

"You have to sleep with Tenten!"

"What did you say Lee! How dare you call me a boy you idiot!"

She took out a shuriken and shot it at Lee. He moved as fast as lightning.

As I got adjusted t the surroundings I removed my contact lenses to reveal my Hyuuga heritage. Nii san did the same. Everyone gasped.

"Oh my god! Are from Hyuuga clan?" Asked Naruto.

I shyly nodded.

"She not only a Hyuuga but the Hyuuga heiress!" Boasted Neji. "And I am her cousin." Everyone knows that Neji! Sneered Ino.

I immediately caught Sasuke looking at me. I made a questioning look at Sakura.

"He is an Uchiha and also the last of his kind."

My sweat dropped. "An Uchiha?"

As u see Uchiha has been Hyuuga's rival for ages.

"EH! Uchiha don't to dare meddle with us hyuuga and specially don't even look at Hinata sama." Neji nii shouted frantically.

"Tch, as if I care about you Hyuugas." Sasuke then left.

"Oh well, whatever don't mind that dobe Hinata chan. Let's go!"

Oo...Kay, Naruto Kun.

A week after-

My life could not have been much more better or maybe it can if Naruto kun kisses me...AHHHH!

Anyways Konoha no.1 has allowed me to show my true self, me as a Hyuuga and now Neji nii is showing off his ' all seeing eye...'

Normal P.O.V-

"So TenTen, what do you think about my Byakugan huh?", Neji said as he flirted with Ten Ten.( sorry for making Neji o.c...)  
Hinata and Ten Ten sweat-dropped.  
"Ahhh! Neji My Youthful Friend please spar with me with your eye of awesomeness!", challenged Lee wearing his green spandex.  
Hinata and TenTen slowly sweat-dropped again.

Hinata's P.O.V.-

"Tenten san... i think we should let Lee san and Neji nii have their moment."

"I agree Hinata, lets go."

5 minutes later-

"Ummmmm Tenten san where are we going?"

"OH...hehe, we are going to the cafeteria"

" Ok... can i go to the library first?"

"Sure why not!"

Authors note- i know my story has no grammar or whatever but i will be really happy if someone write my story plot line with goood grammer and base. just acknowledge my plot and please review to tell me how to improve my first story!

"Umm which book should i take... ah hah! The Fairy tail book about Lucy and some guy called Natsu."

What Hinata, did not know was that Sasuke was staring at the same book from the other side. So as soon as she took the book from the shelf she met with Sasuke dark onyx eyes staring right at her...

"Ahhhhh!" Poor Hinata, she was lying on the floor as if she had a heart attack.  
"Hn, its you Hyuga."  
"Ah, gomen Sasuke san. I got startled." Hinata quickly babbled.  
"Just be careful next time." Sasuke suggested as he looked at the other side.  
"Yes...thank you."

For the next few minutes Sasuke stared somewhere while Hinata stared at Sasuke.

"Hyuga, stop staring at me. It is annoying me." Sasuke said casually.  
"Oops I am really sorry Sasuke kun...Hahaha..." Hinata blushed as she said.  
"I do not think you will like to sit there all the time Hyuga."  
"Ahh...you are right Sasuke kun. Silly me."

However Hinata clumsy as she is, slips as she tries to get up. Sasuke as a reflex reaction tries to catch her but falls with her.

Tenten's P.o.v.-

Damn it. Where is Hinata? Oh right she told me she was going to get a book called Fairy tail or something.

Normal P.o.v.-

Oh what a wonderful sight it was for Tenten. There was Hinata with Sasuke on top of her. There faces were merely apart and there body were entangled together. Hinata's eyes could not have been more wider than now and Sasuke being the cool guy stared deep into her eyes. None of their muscles moved from this intimate position.

"OH! Hinata. I never knew you had an interest on Sasuke..." Tenten said as innocently as she could.

"WHAT! I have no interest in Sasuke kun!" Hinata cried as if this was the most nonsense comment Tenten has ever made. Sasuke raised a eyebrow at Hinata. No girl has ever Not have interest on him. Everyone of them hunted him like hungry dogs. Even Tenten a tomboy showed a little interest in him. This was definitely a first.

"Ok...then I think you should get off him." Tenten said as casually as she could.

"Oh! Right. Sorry Sasuke kun." Hinata blushed bright as a tomato.

"Hn"


	2. Role play

Role playing

Two weeks later-

Hinata's P.o.v-

"Alright class, take out your drama assignments and place them on my table!" Shouted Anko sensei.  
I quickly hustled and bustled between the crowd of rampaging students to get my assignment across to Anko sensei's.  
"Ouch!" I cried when somebody bumped into me roughly.  
"Look out Hyuuga. You do not want to get crushed by me."  
I looked meekly at my predator and it was surely enough, Sasuke. After 'that' incident, he seemed to try to intimidate me whenever he got the chance.  
"I am s-sorry."_Damn my stuttering  
_"Hn."_And damn his 'Hn'._

"Alright everybody, well done to all of you for completing your assignments _except_ Naruto who _is_ going to get a detention after school…."

Everyone laughed at Naruto except me _of course,_ Shikamaru kun who was busy sleeping, Chouji kun who busy eating and Gaara kun and Sasuke kun because they were too _cool_ to laugh. Even the culprit was laughing at himself.

"….So anyway we are going to start a new unit. It is going to be a short one but a fun one too….." Anko paused as everyone yelled "Yay!".

"….for me at least"

"GROAN…" "NO!" "AWWW….."

"All of you monkeys are going to role play each other."

"Nani!?"

"Yes that's right. Starting from today you guys are going to role play each other based on my globe of awesomeness."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Nothing is more awesome than Neji's eyes!" cried Lee. Neji glared at him. Lee shone a smile at him. Neji double glared at me. Lee shone a double smile at him.

Everyone double sweatdropped.

"Alright then my globe has decided who you are going to pair up with and the list is…..

Kiba is like Shino (Kiba creeps out.)  
Shino is like Ino (Shino just stands there.)  
Ino is like Gaara (Ino cries dramatically.)  
Gaara is like Sai (Gaara gets ready to move his sand to kill Sai.)  
Sai is like Lee (Sai pings at Lee which looked very awkward.)  
Lee is like Chouji (Lee pings at Chouji.)  
Chouji is like Naruto (Chouji just continues to eat.)  
Naruto is like Shikamaru (Naruto groans and sulks at a corner.)  
Shikamaru is like Hinata (Shikamaru does not care and continues to sleep.)  
Hinata is like Sasuke (Hinata's eyes widen.)  
Sasuke is like Sakura (Sasuke _inwardly_ screams, No!)  
Sakura is like Neji (Sakura pouts at Anko sensei.)  
Neji is like Tenten. (Neji does not care because he has his eyes of awesomeness.)  
Tenten is like Kiba. (Tenten stares at Akamaru.)

"So everyone get Staarted!" shouted Anko sensei as every one groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay for the people who have forgot who was role playing who this is the list-

Kiba is like Shino (Kiba creeps out.)  
Shino is like Ino (Shino just stands there.)  
Ino is like Gaara (Ino cries dramatically.)  
Gaara is like Sai (Gaara gets ready to move his sand to kill Sai.)  
Sai is like Lee (Sai pings at Lee which looked very awkward.)  
Lee is like Chouji (Lee pings at Chouji.)  
Chouji is like Naruto (Chouji just continues to eat.)  
Naruto is like Shikamaru (Naruto groans and sulks at a corner.)  
Shikamaru is like Hinata (Shikamaru does not care and continues to sleep.)  
Hinata is like Sasuke (Hinata's eyes widen.)  
Sasuke is like Sakura (Sasuke _inwardly_ screams, No!)  
Sakura is like Neji (Sakura pouts at Anko sensei.)  
Neji is like Tenten. (Neji does not care because he has his eyes of awesomeness.)  
Tenten is like Kiba. (Tenten stares at Akamaru.)

Naruto does Not belong to me but Kishimoto san.

Italics are _thoughts._

Role playing part 2-

"I cannot believe this is happening. Why? BECAUSE!" shouted Kiba at top of his lungs. His attempt of being Shino was very…Un-Shino like.

_At least you can be your best friend while I have to be SASUKE UCHIHA whom I do not even know properly._

"So, Akamaru. Let's work together!" Tenten said awkwardly to Akamaru. Akamaru just whimpered. He only wanted Kiba as his master!

"Hey! You sound way girly! OOPS! That is not how Shino will say it. Ok, let me try again. You sound way too girly. Why? BECAUSE!" Kiba again attempted to be Shino but he failed miserably again.

"For your information Kiba, that is not how I would say it. Why? Because I do not shout like a hooligan nor do I say 'why' without a reason." Shino said calmly.

"HEY! I do not talk like that!" Ino confessed.

"Nor do I, miss." Gaara added to the argument.

"I call Ino gorgeous Gaara kun." Sai added to the argument.

"Say it with a flame of youth and a ping!" Lee added to the argument while he pinged.

"I would never ping." Chouji added to the argument while munching the chips hungrily.

"Ew! I would never eat chips when I have got ramen!" Naruto added to the argument while he prepared himself a ramen bowl which he had hid in his bag.

Shikamaru is just sleeping.

"Umm… Shikamaru kun. I do not think I will sleep in class." Hinata softly added to the argument.

"Tch. There is no way I talk like a loser of a Hyuuga." Sasuke said haughtily as he added to the argument. At that comment something sprang up in Hinata's eyes but she controlled it.

"Sasuke kun! 'Tch' way of saying looks so cool on you!" Sakura added to the argument while she clung on to Sasuke.

"Heh! As I would EVER clung on to Sasuke with my eyes of awesomeness!" Neji said as he flicked his hair AND as he added to the argument.

"Neji! I do not even have an eye of awesomeness." Tenten pouted as she added to the argument. (_Oof! I am tired of writing 'added to the argument')_

Everyone started bickering against each other and when the situation got worse Shikamaru woke up….

"You guys… don't be so troublesome. We obviously know we cannot be like each other, so it is pointless to fight on."

Everyone nods.

"Then let's see if we can copy each other's jutsus!" Naruto declared.

Everyone nods.

Shikamaru groans and goes to sleep. Again.

As everybody started to try out their partner's jutsus, some failed. Actually everyone failed. Screw that, everyone failed TERRIBLY.

"Aw man! We suck at role playing each other." Naruto said all tired trying to do Shikamaru's shadow.  
"Does anybody here actually care about drama marks?" Sakura asked while curling her cherry blossom hair.

NOPE.

"Then why are we trying so hard on this role playing?"

UHHHH WE DON'T KNOW.

So everybody boringly skipped away AND they got 0% in drama the next day.

Authors' note- I know there is not much Sasuhina going on but I pinky promise I will bring Sasuhina goodness later on. So please review!


	4. The social

Author's note- Thank you for all those who reviewed because you guys are my petrol to my engine. For those of you who do not know what a social is….it is a gathering where to simply put it 'party' happens. People dance and eat. Socials usually happen in high schools.

"So…"  
"So...um…mm-aybe I can wear the bb-lue dress."  
"What! No way! Not that one. It's way too _unrevealing._"

Hinata sighed.

It was a social tonight and poor Hinata did not have a dress suitable for social as most of the things she wore, was a jacket and jeans. The most revealing clothes she wore was when she went to the beach, at the age of thirteen, and then too she had a towel warped around her bathing suit the whole time. To top it off, Sakura and Ino are helping her out in picking a dress. _I mean they are they gossip queens after all._

"Ahhh! Hinata, how about this pink dress?" Sakura asked excited while giving the dress a glimpse or two.

_No, too much flashy._

"Oh, how about this yellow one over here?" Ino said making pouty eyes.

_Way too much short._

Then suddenly Hinata saw The Dress. Angels flew over her head and birds chirped together…or…maybe not.

Anyway…..

Hinata went near her dress of her dreams. The lavender coloured dress had a small bow at the back and it had nets on the front of her stomach. The bottom part was flowing and it had a little heart near her chest. It was perfect and Hinata had already made up her mind.

So when the time for social came, everyone arrived in their best clothes. Naruto was trying to pursue Sakura to dance with him and Neji was showing his eye of awesomeness to everyone. Sasuke just sat there annoyed with all the fan girls surrounding him.

"_Uhhrr. When will I get out of here? That baka Naruto brought me here by force and now I am sulking with him flirting everywhere."_

Suddenly Gai sensei (P.E. teacher) got up on the stage with his shining smile.

"Oh! My youthful young students! Thank you for gathering and I hope you enjoy this youthful day! However I have some special thing waiting for you youthful people! So everyone cheer!"

Everybody groans

"Does he have to put a troublesome exclamation after every sentence?" Shikamaru asked while yawning.

"Thank you Gai, I will take on from here. So here is the game inspired by Gai's and my ideas. Mostly mine though. You guys will all be in pairs and then one of the pairs will dance anything and the other pair has to keep up. Now the twist is that the music will be continuously changing and the partners must be a girl and a boy. If the couples are out of beat then the other pair automatically wins." Explained Kakashi sensei.

"So that means you are my partner Sakura chan!" Naruto jumped with joy as he said that.

"No way Naruto! I am going to be with Sasuke kun. Right Sasuke kun….Sasuke kun? Sakura trailed off. Sasuke was nowhere to be found. So Sakura _had_ to go with Naruto.

"There is no way I am dancing and no way I am dancing with my annoying fans." Sasuke said as he tried to dodge his fangirls.

"Oh another thing I forgot to mention. If you do not do this dance you get an F grade in every subject and we will be patrolling the dance floor. You will never ever ever ever ever ever expect us."

Everyone sweatdrops.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Choji and Neji groan

"Oh well, at least I can show my eyes of awesomeness." Neji quickly said as he grabbed Tenten who was trying to get Lee to dance with her.

All the others also looked for a partner.

"Damn who is free here, _except_ the fangirls. Oh there is the Hyuuga." Sasuke thought as he headed toward her.

Hinata's Pov-

_Oh Naruto kun has gone with Sakura chan. Kiba and Shino have already chosen their partners. Dancing with Neji nii would be too awkward. Um who should I go with?_

Normal Pov-

"Oi Hyuuga. Dance with me. No, yes or no." Sasuke said without even looking at Hinata's eyes.

Hinata got a little offended but decided to leave it there.

"Hai, Sasuke kun. I will be glad to." Hinata said as she reached for Sasuke' hand.

"Oi! Teme, there you are. I will be your opponent! How about that?!" Hinata' favourite blonde asked hyperactively as always.

"Tch." Came the reply.

By seeing Hinata with Sasuke, Sakura raised her eyebrows but said nothing as she knew Hinata had feelings only for Naruto.

"I knew it! I will beat you Sasuke and you to Hinata chan!"

Hinata's heart melted by hearing the 'chan' part.

"Hai, Naruto kun."

"Huh, what do you mean by 'Hai Naruto kun'. He is not going to win, Hyuuga. You better not slow me down." Sasuke said while glaring at her.

"Hai, Sasuke kun."

"Teme first of all her name is Hinata not Hyuuga and second thing is that I am going to win no matter what! Right Hinata?" The bond fought back.

"Hai, Naruto kun."

"No way. You can win in your dreams, right Hyuuga!"

"Hai…."

"I will win. Tell him that Hinata chan."

"Hai…."

"You dobe shut up and let me win! Tell him that Hinata!"

"Hai…"

"He is a duckbutt head boy."

"Hai…. OOPS! I mean No! I mean… uhhh" Hinata stuttered all flustered while Sasuke glared at Naruto.

Naruto laughed loudly and that moment Sakura could only think one thing.

THIS WAS GOING TO BE A LONG NIGHT.


	5. Naruto's world

Author's note- Thank you PunkRocker6277 for the suggestion but unfortunately I do not have any Beta-reader (T T). So for now, enjoy my story with my bad grammar and Sasuhina goodness!

'_THOUGHTS' AND "_DIALOUGE"

Everything was actually going well to Kakashi's surprise. He expected everyone to be squabbling right now but everyone seemed happy. Well mostly for Naruto anyway. Sakura was sulking for not being able to dance with Sasuke especially when Ino was poking her tongue at her while she was dancing with Sai.  
Hinata was actually trying not to disappoint Sasuke by going out of rhythm while she was having troubling thoughts of her own.

Hinata's POV-

"_Oh, my god! This is so embarrassing especially after that scene in the library. Sasuke kun is acting like nothing happened. Maybe it's only me who is fretting about the embarrassing event._

Sasuke's POV-

_I cannot believe, I am dancing with my rival. But the Hyuuga is better than the fangirls anyway. She can actually keep up with me…..not that she has a choice. I am not going to lose to Uzumaki anyway and Hyuuga also looks quite good today especially with that soft pink lips of hers…Wait! Wait! Whoa! Sasuke Uchiha, you did not just say that._

Normal-

"Ok, my youthful students, you are actually doing the task pretty good. So, I have decided to speed the music up for some fun. Also the couple leading, remember you _can do anything_ to knock the other couple off." Gai shouted as he sped up the music.

Every leading couple took the cue to show their skills. Though Sakura did not enjoy dancing with Naruto at all, she was competitive, so she did her absolute best to knock her opponent out. However Sasuke was not to be shaken out by the energetic couple. Naruto started to speed up his dancing moves and threw his arms everywhere he could. Surprisingly, Sakura did not mind and followed his lead. Sasuke, though annoyed, copied each of his moves by activating his Sharingan. In fact he was so confident he could literally close his eyes and copy his movements…or figuratively because without his Sharingan, his advantage would not work…..oh well screw it, on with the story.

Hinata was in the worse position out of all of them. Her arms were randomly moving here and there thanks to Naruto and as a ex-Hyuuga heiress this was so~ totally not her type of dancing. Nor it was anyone's type. Only Naruto's. In midst of all this awkwardness Naruto was plotting a plan to defeat his only rival. Of course his Multi-shadow clone techniques will not help him here. The fox kyuubi tried hard to plot a strategy in his usually intelligent brain…..ok maybe _few times_ intelligent brain. After a lot of long, hardworking thinking (He only thought for 5 minutes and he was already sweating) his mind clicked!

Sasuke was blindly copying Naruto and he sure he would win. Naruto moved his hand right, he moved his hand right…..Naruto moved his hand behind Sakura, he moved his hand behind Hinata…..Naruto moved up Sakura's chin, he moved up Hinata's chin…Naruto kissed Sakura, he kissed Hinata…WAIT WHAT?!  
Sasuke Uchiha was kissing Hinata Hyuuga before he even realised it! Sakura immediately punched _Naruto_, _Naruto_ immediately was in a world of heaven for a second and then in a world of pain in the next, Sasuke was both in shock and was ready to beat up _Naruto_, Hinata immediately fainted due to _Naruto_ 'plot', everyone gasped when Sakura punched _Naruto_ to the moon, Kakashi called an ambulance for Hinata due to _Naruto_'s stupidity and Gai just shrugged his shoulder and said,

"Huh this whole world revolves around Naruto….."

Authors note –Haha see what I did there? No? okay…..'sulks in a corner'.

Anyway sorry for updating late and making this chapter short but believe I have no time. So I will be updating quite late or inconsistent. However I bought a glimpse of Sasuhina Goodness! Yay, me!


End file.
